Hunters wear various colored clothing in an attempt to match the color of the surrounding foilage so as to be less susceptible to detection by the animal game. Although camouflage clothing does assist in hiding the hunter from the game, the game still can identify the silhouette of the hunter or hunting equipment such as a bow, a tree stand, gun, or the like and be spooked for no other reason. The silhouette of the hunter is very suspicious and dangerous to the game especially when at close range which provides the best shot at the game. It is in these situations that the hunter will attempt to hide behind brush or a tree to eliminate or reduce his silhouette. However, effective concealment is not always available to the hunter especially if he is moving through the forest.
Hunters in the past have tried to overcome this problem by the use of camouflaging as shown in Pat. Nos. 1,139,624 and 2,744,348. Although such camouflage does provide some concealing effect, it does not adequately destroy the hunter's silhouette or provide versatility in its use. For example, the camouflage is not easily changeable to match the particular foilage in which the hunter will be located since the color of the leaves and foilage will change as the seasons change, and also it depends upon the geographical location. Also, the hunter may have more than one hunting coat and other pieces of clothing and equipment which involves a greater expense for providing a camouflage for all such equipment even though only part of the equipment and clothing will be used at any one time.
Therefore, the need has existed for an improved camouflage which is removably attached to the hunter's clothing and equipment, and which can be made in different colors to match the surrounding foilage.